


「卡带」童貞の魔法使い

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 如果想过平静的生活，请警惕您身边的变态小学同学
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	「卡带」童貞の魔法使い

宇智波带土活着赎罪，跟大和前辈学习做木工，最近在建造木叶的卫星村，这是件长久的差事，二人在规划出的偌大工地上盖了小木屋，朝夕相处。入冬后，六代目火影百忙之中派人送来了精致壁炉，以供他们取暖。

在观看工作人员装壁炉时，不知那玩意哪里长得不顺意，使得大和触景生情，苦闷地说：“他根本不在乎我。”

带土努力融入社会，感到不搭话不行，就问道：“前辈，此话怎讲呢？”

“你瞧，带土桑，我在开战之前就被你抓去，经历了惨无人道的拷问，现在却在做你的担当上忍，难道没有人在乎我是否得了创伤后应激障碍吗？”

带土眼神飘忽，回忆了一番“惨无人道的拷问”，当时的情况是：在山洞里，他与药师兜、白绝几名大坏人团团围坐，点几根小蜡烛，氛围非常阴森，兜给蜷缩在冰冷地面的大和喂了200cc吐真剂，带土冷淡地说：大和队长是吧，请你简单介绍一下木叶村主要战力的特点和弱点。彼时大和从暗部出来不久，跟七班以外的人并不相熟，无甚可讲，眼看就要秃噜出鸣人的事，又没有力气咬舌自尽，只好找点真话说一说，拖延时间，遂两眼一闭，讲道：接下来我隆重介绍我最敬爱的前辈大名鼎鼎的拷贝忍者写轮眼的卡卡西！带土面具下的脸有些挂不住，只听他像报菜名一样口播了卡卡西的千种忍术，过程长达一小时，间歇赞美前辈的能力、智商与领导才能，you'll never know what a great leader he could be！吐真剂作用下大和渐渐无法控制自己，说出诸如“我真的很喜欢前辈”“乌乌对不住了，只能这样利用前辈”等胡话，带土最终忍无可忍，把他举起来塞到魔像里。

魔像的那部分，确实有点像眼前这个壁炉。

“咳，”带土说，“这不是很好理解吗？你为人靠谱，长期负责看管危险人物如鸣人，又是唯一的木遁使，可以教我建筑知识。再者说，卡卡西一定是在所有人当中最信任你，才让你负责我这样重量级的坏人。”

“真的吗？”大和甚至有些不好意思。

“当然，而且我欺负过你，他让你看管我，也是暗示你可以欺负回来。”

“怎么可能，前辈才不是那种人，”大和轻轻搭一下他的肩膀，“我绝对不会欺负你的啦。”

「真的欺负你的话，还不知道要被他怎么捉弄。」

触碰的瞬间，带土听见他心里的声音。

斑传授给他的秘术中有一条，宇智波的族人如果到了30岁还是童贞，就会变成魔法师，掌握一项具体的魔法——该魔法和万花筒写轮眼类似，与人心中最渴望的能力挂钩。但宇智波人个个身负传宗接代大任，要么就是英年早逝，基本没有这样的情况发生，样本稀少，几不可考。

带土获得这项能力后，其本人在较长一段时间内毫不知情，由于他的被动能力虚化，即使跟人打斗，世界上也没有任何人能接触到他。直到那一天，他为了哄生气的迪达拉，拽着他撒娇，给他看了自己面具下的脸。

当时迪达拉愣了几秒钟，慢慢说：“你这边脸，怎么弄的。”

「哇，好严重，肯定很痛......」

他听见似乎不是从对方嘴里发出的声音，警惕地四处看了看，没有别人。

“地震，被房子压住了。”带土撒了个谎，因为没有面具，用了比平时正经一点的表情和语气，显得有点可怜，“早就不痛了，前辈不用担心阿飞......”

“谁担心你了，笨蛋！”迪达拉伸手捏了一下他完好的那半边脸，“我可不会因为这样就跟你和好！”

「不过，看起来怪可怜的，以后就对他好一点吧，嗯！」

此后，带土经过了数次实验，把原本就少的与他人接触频率降到了0。他没有听别人说自己坏话的癖好，更不想接收任何未出口的好意，在虚假的世界，他认为自己不需要在乎任何人的看法。

带土的木遁一贯用来杀人，大和教会了他三室一厅之术与独栋别墅之术，盖出来的房子还算不赖，但更精细的控制却稍显欠缺，做出的家具常常包含一些扦插之术，经典作品有且不仅限于：狼牙凳、尖齿梳、扦插沙发、针灸木枕、捅衣服如撕纸的挂衣架，使整栋房子鬼气森森。大和忙完来收作业，当场沉默，拍照让忍鹰带给伊比喜，伊比喜看了很重视，亲自过来一趟，拉了一卡车家具带去拷问部用。拷问部的忍鹰隔天给带土叼来一面锦旗，“鲁班带师再世”，带土难过地低下了头。

开荒完成后，装修队也加入了这片区域，街道渐渐热闹起来。

平静的生活在有一天开工时出现了变故，起因是管饭的负责人生病了，带土帮忙给工友们派发盒饭，排在第一个的工友见到是他，表情十分惊讶，客气地说：“诶，谢谢谢谢。”

与此相反，指尖相碰的瞬间，男人心里的声音说：

「老天爷，这就是六代目的姘头？比想象的和善一点，不毁容的话，倒还看得过去。」

带土的手僵在空中。

接下来的每一位工友，脑子里想的都是类似的东西，评价他的相貌和身材。又因为他的面色越来越难看，也多补有两句「好可怕，我得快走」。

六代目终于从百忙之中得空赶来视察工作时，已近年关了。带土已经将这段绯闻的产生与传播了解得七七八八。

此事要从他做十尾人柱力时的那一场拔河说起，当时拽过他尾巴的忍军都看到了他的回忆和内心世界（让他丢尽了脸），人们从战场回去，将此事当八卦议论，每个人都信誓旦旦“我亲眼所见”，越传越邪门，民间出现了一些六火和战犯的戏本，不乏人嗑。

带土顾不上自己丢脸，只觉得这绯闻是卡卡西的政治污点。

他非常清楚，卡卡西对他是绝对没有那个意思的。他们上一次有肢体接触是在四战战场上，神威空间里的体术打斗，再之后，他被抽出尾兽，卡卡西跨坐在他身上要杀他，又被阻拦。那是一段相当长时间的接触，其间，卡卡西脑子里转了很多事情：很想念他，不想杀他，即使他变了很多，也想要他活下来，不想再分开。那时候他几乎听不清战场局势，只能听到卡卡西的心在一声一声念自己的名字，像滴血一样，「不要死不要死不要死不要死不要死不要死」，卡卡西在劝他的时候表现很差，像个大结巴，但他的心替他说了实话，这是带土为什么真的顽强地活下来。

由于活了下来，他与卡卡西的关系不可避免地有些微妙。

众所周知，带土在小时候死了一次，之后又突然出现，差点死了，又活了，碎成了块块，最终又抢救回来，这使得他的小学同学肝肠寸断，经此一役，卡卡西已然想开了，“有话直说”成为了他的新忍道。

“看到你我好高兴。”六代目笑眯眯地拉住战犯的手，与此同时，他的心也唱歌一般重复道：「我好高兴！」带土想说一些推拒的话，你不必如此亲热，我只是一个罪人......可是卡卡西的高兴萦绕在周身一米的空气中。

他们并肩走在建设中的卫星村街道上，六火跟沿路的工友们矜持地微笑打招呼，带土听到他的脑子无时无刻不在旋转、跳跃、大喊：「嗨，您好，吃了吗您？这是我最好的朋友宇智波带土，大伙快看，他不仅活着！最近工作顺利，还吃胖了，我太高兴啦。」

一条街走下来，带土有些吃不消。

“见到我有什么可这么高兴的，卡卡西。”

“诶，有这么明显吗？”卡卡西摸摸脸，“不管怎么说，我就是高兴啊......以前也有幸福的时刻，我总是像站不稳一样不敢乱动，现在终于踏在了实地上。”

他面不改色地诉说以上掏心窝子话语，但或许是因为安静的对视，带土所听见的他的心声，突然比这还要肉麻百倍。

「头发长长了一点，胖了一点，臭脸也好可爱，好喜欢你。」

带土停住脚步，一口气呛在喉管，感觉血液在奔腾着倒流。

卡卡西也跟着一起停在原地，浑然不觉地说：“而且，这一次是来接你回去我家一起跨年，我们的工作都度过最忙的时候了，以后会清闲一些，可以常常见面，当然应该高兴吧？”

「我已经把客房的床拉出去丢掉了，回去就以没有多余的床为由邀请他睡在一起，竟然能想出这个办法我真的很不错。」

“......”带土僵着脸，在心中告诉自己，冷静，冷静思考，他解决事情的思维方式仍然停留在一名暴力组织头目，脑中冒出若干流血方案。但是毫无证据地殴打他人触犯了好几条木叶社会治安管理条例，更何况是殴打六代目火影。正常的木叶公民遇到此类事件，会选择报警，可是报警抓六火，就像斑以前给他授课时常用的歇后语，嘴抹石灰——白讲！

带土没有人可以商量，他又一次感到这个世界是那么的孤单。

跨年夜。

带土换上了白色珊瑚绒睡衣，卡卡西给他买的，在接过这套睡衣时，卡卡西的脑子快乐地说「太好了，带土亏了我赚了」，带土觉得很好笑，他想自己可以尝试习惯这件事。他洗完澡，穿好睡衣出来，故意用手按了一下坐在沙发上的卡卡西的肩膀，卡卡西转过头看他，嘴上云淡风轻地说：“哦，很适合你嘛。”

同时心里震耳欲聋地说：「幹，好可爱」

「为什么我鼻头一热，救命，不要在这里流鼻血，太可疑了」

「好不容易带土答应跟我一起生活，不能把他吓跑了，这辈子只要这样就可以......只要能这样看见他就足够了」

「诶，好像没有流鼻血，应该没事吧」

卡卡西眨眨眼，带土收回了手，感到自己真的无法习惯这件事，他的心跳得很快，呼吸困难，怀疑洗澡时吸入了过量的水汽，脸也被热水熏得太烫了。

“这很像小孩子的衣服啊。”带土勉强搭话，他感到气氛有点奇怪，试图挽救，随手结了个变身术的印，变成了穿着绒绒睡衣的13岁小孩模样，“你看，是不是这样更合适。”

卡卡西面色阴晴不定。这倒让他有些困惑，没想到不用读心术，他完全不知道卡卡西在想什么了。

“怎么了卡卡西，你不喜欢吗。”十三岁的带土在沙发上坐下，伸手按住了他的膝盖。

“还好。”

「因为太可爱了，心脏很难受」

果然还是喜欢小孩子。带土火从心头起：“那你一脸忍耐的样子是做什么？”

“咳，”卡卡西清了清嗓子，嘶哑地说，“如果说更喜欢小时候的话，你不会有点难过吗。”

「如果说想要强奸你的话，你不会有点难过吗。」

“......”带土深呼吸，忽视了他的想法，仅针对他说出来的话骂道：“用脚趾想也知道你更喜欢小孩的我，那不是很正常吗，你就是这样处处考虑我的心情才让我更生气！”

卡卡西又眨眨眼。

「糟糕，连他在生什么气都不知道了，不如说完全无法集中注意力」

「这是那个，无理取闹吗，我也能体验到这个吗？太幸福了」

卡卡西眼看就要不行了，但仍然在努力地陪带土争辩，根据脑内活动分析，此时他极有可能不知道自己在说什么：“不是这样的，带土，这两个你，都一样是我的英雄。”

“不用觉得你欠我几条命，卡卡西，”带土认真地讨论这件事，“我的两次死亡都是为我自己，再说也轮不到你在这里顾及我的心情，多考虑考虑你自己吧，垃圾，笨蛋，笨卡卡西。”

卡卡西苦闷地耷拉下眉毛眼睛，如果不是带土能听到他的心声，一定会被这表情骗过。

他的嘴说：“没办法，我很在意你嘛。”

他的心说：「真好听啊，多骂两句。」

“......！”带土如实骂道：“恶心，垃圾！”

“知道了，我是我是。”卡卡西笑着应。

电视里开始播放跨年晚会，他在暖黄的灯光下避开了带土的视线，看向电视，但是嘴角翘了起来，那颗小痣动了动，卡卡西的两只脚爪像高兴的狗一样点地。

「以前只能在慰灵碑前想象带土怎么骂我的时候，可没有想过未来能有这样的好日子呀。」

带土对他的变态深度预估不足，终于忍无可忍，把手缩了回去。

「果然还是........」

后面的内容，因为他退开了一点，失去了声音。像掐断无线电之前来不及听见的半句话......果然，果然还是什么？这又让带土非常在意起来，着急忙慌地把手按在卡卡西手上，重新连上了信号。

「......果然还是好想亲他。」

“……”

事到如今，带土反而冷静了下来，世人都说他做月之眼计划是逃避现实，实际上并非如此，他向来是一个积极解决问题的男人，脚踏实地，有目标也有规划，只是有时解法不走寻常路，使人们难以理解。眼下，他凭借自己做坏人之后颇有进步的智商得出了一个简单的结论，只要这样做，所有问题都将迎刃而解！

他抬起头，卡卡西（一名恋童变态）正因被他按住了手而心跳不已，脑子里出现了许多肮脏的字眼和更多肮脏的画面。带土突然果决地说：“想亲的话就亲，卡卡西，这个道理你不懂吗？”

“......？”卡卡西停住了一切想法，他们的世界像大爆炸后一样安静。

宇智波带土缩在沙发一角，在铺天盖地的「喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你想吃掉你」中被逼得哭了出来，他很久没哭，以至于脑仁疼痛，捂着脑袋绝望地想，早点完事，结束童贞，就可以解决这一切。他抓住卡卡西还在做前戏的手腕，满脸泪痕，气吞山河地说：“不用了，吵死了......快点进来！！！”

Fin.

2020/10


End file.
